paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Electrical Storm
Pups and the Electrical Storm This is a collab rp with the owners Created by/Owners Animalpup TheGenerousWolf Cast of Chracters Valerie Vadim Noah Nikola Marshall and Rubble Story A few pups go to the pup park, not hearing the news about a electric storm coming in quickly. ' ' Valerie: Hey Noah, Wanna come to the park with me? Noah: Sure Valerie Vadim: Can I come Valerie : Sure Noah sure as Noah's little brother Nikola walked up to him in his uniform(okay Valerie : Hey Nikola Vadim: Come on guys, Let's go already Nikola hey Valerie Noah okay and then they go to the park Valerie: Let's play Hide and seek Vadim: I like it Noah: yeah I love that game Nikola me too Vadim: I'll count Valerie : To twenty, by ones Noah okay come on Nikola let's hide Nikola okay Noah (Valerie hid under the Spinning thing (Sorry forgot what it is called) Very tightly) Vadim: 1, 2, 3 Noah and Nikola hid in a bush together Vadim: 4, 5, 6, Skip a few, The pig flew, 20, Ready or not, here I come (Vadim started looking in the tubes, Then the tree and, finally a slide before he say a wagging tail under the Spinning Thingy, he crept slowly up to it and touched it with his nose) Valerie: Ah! Okay you found me Vadim: (Now looking again) If I were Noah Where would I hide, I don't know but Nikola Would hide with Noah so... Noah and Nikola stayed quiet (He jumps into a bush and Nikola jumped out of the bush) Vadim: Found Nikola!, But where's Noah Nikola he is with me but nothing can make him jump (Vadim creeps into the bush and pokes his nose into Noah's back trying to scare him) Vadim: I win Noah he didn't jump but turned around ~Meanwhile at the lookout, while Rubble and Marshall were watching Apollo the Super-Pup~ (The TV shows static and there is a news-man on the, well, news) News-man: We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you this news bulletin. There is a severe electrical storm warning for Adventure Bay county, and Foggy Bottom County, For severe electrical storm watch counties go to Wolf 9 News. Now back to your regularly scheduled program. Rubble oh no that's bad I hope all the pups are safe Marshall: Let's get everyone inside, I'll Go around the Lookout, You tell everyone inside (Back to Valerie, Vadim, Noah and Nikola) Valerie and Vadim are in a one-paw standing contest Noah playing pup wrestling with Nikola Valerie: I'm going to beat you Vad Vadim: Not if I do this (Vadim switches paws as Noah was pinned Nikola and Valerie tumbled and fell down) Vadim: Now it's me and Nikola in a...Climbing challenge for the win (The electrical storm is closing in tightly) Nikola okay Valerie: Ready. First to the top of the play-set wins, Set, No pushing or it'll end in disqualification, Go! (Nikola started to climb up the play set) (Vadim leaped to the tube on the side and then climbed upwards from there. That's when Vadim sees the storm coming in very fast) (Nikola keeps climbing) Valerie: It looks like Nikola will make it to the top first, but it's anyone's game Noah yep (Vadim sees that the storm is now overhead and lightning is now starting to strike) Vadim: Nikola! Nikola what is it Vadim Vadim: Storm! Lightning! (Vadim pushes her down onto Valerie's back as he starts to jump down and get hit by a bolt) Valerie: Vadim! Nikola he whimpers and shakes as Noah picks up him and hugs him Valerie: (Puts Vadim on her back) We have to go. Now! Noah okay as Nikola climbed on his back (Valerie starts running to the lookout) Noah: runs to the lookout (They get to the lookout) Valerie: Marshall, I need your help. (Marshall runs to Valerie) Marshall: What do you need Valerie? Valerie: Vadim got hit by lightning. Marshall: Ouch, Valerie: Can you keep a secret? Marshall: Sure. Valerie: Vadim has a metal heart. Marshall: whoa okay Valerie: Will he be okay? Marshall: Yeah he'll be fine Valerie: Okay (Vadim was lying down on the ground but now sat up) Vadim: Yeah, I'm fine (Valerie hugs Vadim and then hits him on the shoulder) Valerie: Don't do that to me Vadim: Yeah good thing the lightning hit my metal bones instead of my metal heart END Previous Story: None Next Story: Pups and the Second Mer-pups